This new geranium plant originated as a seedling of the geranium variety `Fledermaus` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,368) growing in my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany, and randomly pollinated with the object of seed collection, my new variety of geranium being selected from a group of plants grown from seeds of the said seed parent. This selected plant as asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Stuttgart by means of cuttings, with such favorable results that continued propagation by cuttings was carried on at Stuttgart through several successive generations, which demonstrated that the novel and desirable characteristics would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This new variety is now being grown for commercial purposes at my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany.